


LUXURY

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [4]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: Luxe的續篇
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417981
Kudos: 1





	LUXURY

床邊空無一人對於Luxe來說，是很平常的事情，他本來就討厭有人在床上纏著他不放，他慢吞吞的盥洗，隨便從冰箱喝點牛奶充當早餐，徹底錯過找人的黃金時段。  
Luxe想找到那個男人，但是相處時間都被他用在床上與睡覺上，他腦海裡除了男人漂亮的身體，被他撩撥的快哭和高潮的快昏過去的模樣，沒有其他能鎖定身份的資訊。  
後來知道他不是應召男，來找小姐按摩也可以胡裡胡塗跑錯樓層，甚至還逆來順受的給陌生男人上的時後，Luxe不知道該哭還是該笑。  
在Luxe的夢和幻想裡，他可以把男人擺成任何一種姿勢，狂野激情的上他，濃情蜜意的親吻他，而對方總會乖順的接受，熱情的回應。  
他想過要拉著他一起去自己喜歡的地方，但男人的眼神是明亮充滿希望的，和黯淡混濁的自己相反，男人是有目標有方向的人，自己留連的地方多半是聲色場所，每天渾渾噩噩，似乎沒有哪個地方配的上他，突然之間，Luxe開始有了目標。  
他將自己接上的店面都慢慢的收起來，幸好這些店面本來租約都很短，半年之內就被他趕的差不多，但一整條空街難看的要命，Luxe找了專業的投資顧問，對方也耳聞過當地土財主Luxe決定改過自新的事情，配合的很積極，一年過後整條接已經看不出當初的樣子。  
糜爛的花街變成年輕人愛逛的商店街，東西價格實惠充滿活力，13號街成為活力的代名詞，但唯一沒有變化的，只有街上的第五間，那裡保留一個粉紅色燈管扭成LUXURY的字樣，進去裡面有個櫃台，坐著同一位懶散的女員工，櫃檯後面的隔間已經被改成便宜的日租套房，樓上是Luxe的住所。  
容易喜新厭舊的Luxe就這樣撐了兩年，整整兩年都跟自己右手作伴，幾乎是斷了跟過去的交集，找不到人也不知道該從何找起的Luxe脾氣越來越暴躁，逼的幾乎快成為他半個秘書的投資顧問不得不加入找人的行列。  
靠著Luxe的描述(忽略掉那些多餘色情的訊息)，投資顧問抓到一個重點，對方皮膚黑。Luxe的世界還是離需要曝曬在陽光下的職人太遠，顧問覺得這條線索可循序漸進。

Ryu完成他在總公司的培訓，已經成為工頭的他，每天都跟工廠焊接機台為伍，皮膚也白不少。這次讓他逮到機會，順利申請調回分公司，回到老家終結他在外流浪的生活。  
Kenjiro快樂的迎接他，兩個人和一些認識他的同事歡天喜地的跑去慶祝。現在熱門的餐廳和店面都在13號街，街上巨大的變化讓Ryu很訝異，卻沒想到在朝氣蓬勃的接道上，還有那間違和感特重的店家。  
事後聊天發現自己搞錯店的Ryu沒膽子跟Kenjiro說自己那天晚上的荒唐故事，這兩年他日子過的又忙碌又充實，但每當他靜下來的時後，他會想起Omi緊盯著他的眼神，還有和他在床上糾纏的每一個細節，那晚的回憶是他人生中最高級的春夢。他裝做若無其事走過那間店，握著拳頭的手心裡都是汗水。  
十幾杯酒之後，Ryu其實喝的有點茫，家鄉有他的好朋友，有家人，有互相尊重感情很好的同事，孤軍奮戰兩人的Ryu心裡是很開心的，大家倒給他就喝，把自己喝的意識模糊。  
恍惚之中，他又看見Omi炙熱的眼神與他的淚痣，Ryu攀在男人身上，把臉埋進他的肩窩，抱著就不鬆手。

膀胱快要撐炸的痛楚喚醒了Ryu，他睜開眼睛，發現自己躺在一張陌生的床上，他以為自己跑到某間旅館，但莫名有點熟悉的格局讓他精確的找到隱密的洗手間。  
洗手間放著不少盥洗用品，不像旅館一樣生硬，Ryu猜想自己大概被同事帶回家暫住，頓時有點不好意思，他洗把臉用衛生紙胡亂擦乾水分。  
走出浴室的時後他碰上房間的主人。  
「…Omi？」Ryu愣愣的念出對方的名子。  
「你變白了。」男人金色長髮剪短，瀏海微捲垂在額頭的短髮很適合他。  
「…呃，對啊…你房間也變白了…」Ryu乾巴巴的回答，終於明白自己為什麼熟悉這個格局，卻又覺得房間陌生，原來漆成紅色和黑色的牆壁已經被一片米白色取代。  
「你回來了？」男人環住他的腰，把Ryu摟到懷裡。  
Ryu臉有點紅，也不知道是不是熱的還是醉的，他看著男人的眼睛，乖乖的點頭。  
「你的名子？」  
「…Ryuji Imaichi.」  
「Hiroomi Tosaka，我的名子。」Omi嘴角勾起，給Ryu一個吻。

讓花花公子兼土財主Luxe改『邪』歸正的人是一位叫Ryuji Imaichi的人自然傳遍不大的城鎮，而Omi和Ryu如願以償的開始談起遲來很久的戀愛。  
第一晚兩個飢渴很久的人有先把屯積很久的欲望暫時緩解，抓著Ryu腳踝不讓他從自己身下逃開的Omi像發了狂一般把Ryu上的全身癱軟，全身因為激動而發紅，頸部與胸口都是吻痕，哭著又一次達到高潮。  
軟綿綿的聲音和無力推著他要他慢點的手如同兩年前一樣，獲得霸道土財主少有的溫柔和體貼，把想將Ryu上到暈過去，再也無力逃走的黑暗念頭收回，不再用急風驟雨般的攻勢，而是放緩抽插的速度抵在Ryu的體內，緩慢的頂著對方的敏感點。  
Ryu被他頂的舒服，但是實在禁不住更多的快感，他摸摸Omi的臉，抹去他臉上的汗水。「還不射嗎？」  
Omi輕輕咬住他的手指，拍拍他的臀部示意要他忍著點，微側一點避開碰撞到Ryu的敏感點，加快點速度讓自己釋放。  
抱著趴在他身上喘息的Omi，Ryu感受兩人汗水交織肌膚緊密相貼的感覺，微微露出笑容。  
Omi眼角看到Ryu可愛的笑容，發出一聲有點苦惱的呻吟，翻身躺平，接連做三次真的太多了，這個笨蛋還一直撩。  
Ryu撐起身替Omi拆下保險套隨手打結，黑白分明的眼睛看著他：「所以…我們現在算是在交往嗎？」  
Omi翻白眼，覺得他剛出爐的戀人很笨，勾著他的脖子把人拉過來親吻。  
「說什麼廢話。」

FIN


End file.
